


I Will Follow You {Invader Zim: Emergence Side Story}

by ingayder, Irken_Scum



Series: Emergence [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Established Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Not even that kinky it's pretty fluffy smut, literally nothing else, spinoff of another work, this is just the porn scene from Emergence ch 20, trans dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingayder/pseuds/ingayder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irken_Scum/pseuds/Irken_Scum
Summary: After a difficult conversation, sometimes it's important to take a little extra time to make up.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Series: Emergence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I Will Follow You {Invader Zim: Emergence Side Story}

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just the porn that is implied by the end of Emergence Ch 20 - "I Will Follow You". Please read Emergence before reading this to understand what's going on, but also like if you're just here for otherwise pointless domestic smut go ahead ig.
> 
> Here's the story it comes from. https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927027/chapters/49751330

Wrapping up his phone call, Zim laid back down, finding his way into Dib's arms again. Although this time, with his worries over Minimoose assuaged and Gir out of the room, his touches were more teasing and playful now. Dib didn't mind that one bit, taking a moment of his own to snuggle playfully up to him, holding him close and moving to press a few stray kisses to his jawline. Letting out a sigh, Zim began to get just a bit more handsy, hoping Dib would catch on to what he was up to. And catch on he did; with a smile, Dib pressed a little closer, letting his touches linger just a bit longer, keeping them fleeting and teasing still. The two had slept together once before already, both excited to get to know each other’s bodies and minds a bit more, especially in a fancy new bed in a castle on another planet.

"Tell me what you like," Zim practically purred into Dib's ear. "Let's make this more fun."

"Hmmm, there's a lot of choices," Dib murmured. "I think, right now, I want... you to do whatever you want. Manhandle me, pull me around, bite me--- anything and everything. What about you?"

"Mmm," Zim hummed, thinking. "Well, I do like to be lavished with praise."

"Ohhh, I see," Dib purred, dipping his head down to kiss his neck. "So you're the one who wants to be my king, my god... maybe even my Almighty Tallest, hmm?"

"I was just asking you to tell me how attractive and good at sex I am, but I won't complain about being worshipped," Zim teased, trying not to be embarrassed.

"I'll see what I can do," Dib gave a warm chuckle, giving Zim a little squeeze where he held him still.

Zim quickly disrobed, chaotically switching between getting his own clothes off and Dib's as fast as he could manage. Such a nuisance!

Fortunately, Dib was there to help, and between the two's efforts, they were both shed of their clothes (Dib's own taking an extra moment, because clothes that fit this perfectly were a little difficult to get off), Dib shifting their positions to flip Zim to the bed for the moment, offering him a playful grin. What could he say? He loved a good tussle, and he was sure Zim knew that very well.

Zim used the vantage to size Dib up, trailing a claw up Dib's sternum rather wickedly, with a wild grin. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun with this.

The claw up his chest had his breath hitching in his throat a bit, and with a grin of his own. And, with a small, teasing motion, he softly ground his hips against Zim's own, putting a bit of friction between them.

Zim chewed his lip, still smiling, and with a grunt, he knocked Dib over, pinning him once more. 

Dib hit the bed with a little 'oof,' blinking, before tossing him a grin. "Oh no, you got to be on top last time. It’s my turn.”

"What are you gonna do about it?" Zim teased mischievously, leaning down to bite and nip at Dib's neck, shoulders, jaw, and ears.

"Oh, man," Dib breathed out shakily, gnawing at his lower lip gently and tipping his head up, wanting to give Zim as much room on him as he possibly could. “Uuuugh one day I’ll manage to top you, just you wait… Mmmn.”

“You’re not being terribly convincing at the moment,” Zim purred, playful. Scooting back, Zim hitched Dib's legs up, running his claws down his thighs. "Is this what you wanted?"

"God, yes," Dib murmured, unable to help the smile on his face, even as he let out a little hiss of pain at the claws on his legs. That was definitely going to leave some red marks, at the very least.

"Do you want more?"

"Absolutely," Dib murmured breathily.

"Then earn it," Zim teased, looking smug.

"What, do you want me to beg?" Dib asked with a huff of a laugh.

"If that is how you see fit to earn it, then by all means. I leave the choice to you," Zim said.

"Well..." Dib hummed thoughtfully, moving his hand down to Zim's lower thigh, and ran his hand upwards slowly, running his fingers along the slitted indent between his legs, light as a feather. "What about... this?"

Zim took a deep breath, a bit lightheaded. "Mm. It will do..."

"Good," Dib teased gently, softly dipping his fingers just barely into the crease, rubbing the top of the strange member. It was still exciting, just as it was, by how foreign it was to him.

The little spade-shaped flap at the top was the first part to come out, almost in the matter of a blooming flower, before the rest pushed its way out of the crease, already slick from fluid in the pouch. Zim couldn't help but just soak in the attention, his head rolling lightly to the side.

Dib let out a pleased sigh as it curled and twisted in his hand, Dib taking great care in feeling as much of the appendage as he possible. "God, you are... so absurdly hot, you know that?"

Zim let out a little laugh, breathless. "I could say the same of you."

"My handsome Irken king," Dib purred, dragging his fingers slowly up Zim's member, catching the tip and letting it curl ever so slightly around his finger.

Zim hissed in a breath. "Mmmmmmmyou've earned it."

"I have?" Dib hummed pleasantly. "I still have more in me if I haven't yet, you know. I wanna _really_ earn it."

Ugh, what a stupid tease. "Then get on with it, hmm?"

"I mean, I'm just not sure, did I earn it?" Dib could barely contain a grin.

"You're about to un-earn it," Zim threatened.

"Aw, come on," Dib let out a little 'tsk.' "Well, if I earned it, can I have it, then?"

"I'm getting to that." Zim snickered. "You'll need to let me go, though."

"Alright, fair," Dib replied with a snicker of his own, slipping his hand away from him and settling it on the bed again.

"Shall I be rough or gentle?" Zim asked.

"How about from one to the other?" Dib suggested. "Start one way and transition as we go?"

"Indecisive," Zim teased, pressing into Dib without even bothering to look down. That was a handy trick, if he did say so himself.

Dib started to argue about liking variety, but he was cut off by Zim pressing himself in, his breath catching in his throat, and a groan spilling from him. Oh, god, that was still so great, he had entirely forgotten how odd and excellent it was from last time.

"Last time, I let you set the pace," Zim teased, leaning over to nip at Dib's neck again and murmur into his ears. "But this time... you will get to see the full extent of my abilities."

The spade at the base flicked gently, toying with Dib as he carefully adjusted the side and shape of his insertable to Dib's liking.

"Oh, holy shit," Dib gasped, arching his back a bit, already feeling just a bit fuzzy. They had barely even started yet, and Dib was already a mess.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Zim jeered, devious. Unlike last time, this angle allowed Zim the ability to thrust, which is precisely what he did, slow and steady.

"Oh--- my god," Dib let out a moan, lifting a hand to cover his mouth lightly. "That's amazing, what the fuck?"

Zim laid over onto Dib, continuing to grind as he did, stroking Dib's hair lightly and regarding him as a precious treasure to be revered and cherished. "All for you, my universe," Zim purred. "And when you ask me, I will utterly destroy you in the best way possible."

Dib hitched his legs around Zim's own, trying to keep him as close as he possibly could, relishing in every ounce of the touch he was given. After a few moments of simply basking in it as best he could, though, he decided it was time to see what great destruction Zim had in store, before it was too late and he was too far along. "I'm--- ready. I want everything you've got for me, gorgeous."

"If you insist," Zim said, amusement in his tone, as he sat up just a little for more leverage before he began to pick up speed, growing rougher and harder, making his member slimmer for more speed.

"Oh, fuck," Dib gave a shaky groan, his back arching. That was much harder and rougher than he'd ever gotten from anyone before, but he found himself holding onto Zim a bit tighter, letting his head loll back a bit. "Holy shit, I--- oh my god, don't stop---"

Zim panted roughly, no time to revel in the fact that Dib enjoyed it so rough like this, because he was too busy enjoying it himself. He let his spade flutter as fast as it could and pounded into Dib with gusto, still taking care not to hurt him. All the teasing and games meant nothing now. Only pleasing Dib, his Dib, as thoroughly as possible, and his own impending finish.

"O-oh, shit, Zim, I---" Dib gasped out, unable to finish his thought, but judging by appearances, it was very clear what he was trying to say; his climax was coming at him like an out of control train, leaving him a hazy mess, the only things on his usually-racing mind being him, Zim, and the sheer bliss that came from all this.

The clench of Dib's finish stopped Zim in his tracks, and just as before, caused him to immediately follow, his whole body shuddering. "Ugh, that's still amazing that you can do that."

"The craziest part is--- I don't even do it on purpose!" Dib gave a breathless laugh, winding up falling limp against the soft bed, his mind a pleasant haze. "It just--- happens!"

Zim laughed, pulling out carefully and flopping beside Dib._"Can_ you do it on purpose?" Zim asked.

"Kind of! Not as intense, though," Dib replied, moving to flop against Zim, looking exhausted in the most delightful way. "God, that was--- so good, though, holy shit."

"I aim to please~" Zim snickered, cuddling up and kissing him merrily. 

"How was it for you?" Dib asked with a sleepy hum, pressing kisses to the side of Zim's face, trailing over to bury his face against the Irken's neck.

"Incredible," Zim said, sighing. "You are absolutely magnificent. Truly a masterpiece of the universe."

"I could say the same thing about you," Dib hummed pleasantly, lifting a hand to brush over his chest idly.

Zim sighed, relaxing into the touch, then snickered. "You're going to be so sore. Which means that Tenn will figure out exactly what happened. The others won't catch it, but she will, mark my words."

"Ugh, you're right," Dib groaned, but clearly didn't look too bothered by it. "I just hope she doesn't say anything."

"You know she will," Zim said, still laughing. "No great loss. It's not as though I can't tell when she and Tak have gotten up to something. Tak is markedly nicer on those days."

"Oh man!" Dib snickered. "Now that you mention it? I have absolutely seen that."

"Now you know why," Zim said. "She can only---" He cut himself off, laughing. "Sorry, that's crude, I shouldn't."

"Well now you gotta tell me," Dib teased.

Zim barked a laugh. "Tak can only be so mean after having Tenn's head between her thighs for an hour!"

Dib barked a laugh of his own, falling into a peal of laughter. "Holy shit dude."

"You can't tell me I'm wrong!"

"No, no, you're absolutely right! So right that if Tak heard this, she would kill us both."

"It's true," Zim agreed. "Which is why I said it only to you."

"Good plan," Dib snickered, giving him a little squeeze. "It's good that Gir is still out, because he would definitely say that to her."

"I would never say that to Gir," Zim agreed. "Speaking of Tak, though, I wonder what she's up to with Akotch? I certainly have my doubts about her ability to befriend the Tall One. Or anyone."


End file.
